


Studly Offspring

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 26: How do they deal with Henry dating (if he does! or how do they deal with him not dating)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studly Offspring

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Emma did her usual patrol around the school. She wasn’t checking up on Henry, she did it strictly as a safety thing. Teachers had told her fights and bullying had been dramatically reduced ever since she had started doing it.

On this warm April day, seemed like there was an unusual amount of excitement around the older kids. Curious, she parked the car out of sight and tried to listen in on the chatter.

“We still on for Saturday? I hear the discount only last for two weeks.”

“Yup. It’s great that this year the tuxedo shop is doing that for us.”

 _Tuxedo?_ Why would they need that? Emma moved in closer. She listened in on another pair of boys.

“Did Sandy give you an answer yet?”

“No! I swear, I’m gonna be left without a prom date! She just has to say yes.”

 _Prom?_ Emma thought back to recent conversations and couldn’t remember Henry mentioning the event. Taking out her cell, she reached out to Regina.

As soon as the brunette answered, she dove right in.

“Regina, has Henry said anything about his prom?”

“No. What prom?”

“Seems like the local tuxedo shop is giving the kids a discount. But he hasn’t asked me for money. Do you even know who he’s going to ask?”

Emma heard silence. Apparently, she had disturbed Regina with this new development.

“I guess they’ll be plenty to talk about during dinner.” Regina concluded.

“See you soon. Love you.” Emma waited with a smile on her face. Regina never said it back, but she could always hear the startled exhalation every time she said those words.

Emma whistled while she walked back to the car. She just loved when they tag-teamed Henry. He never knew what hit him and it always came out of left field. Boy, was he in for it now.

She was determined to get him a prom date if that was the last thing she did. No way would the fruit of her loins not be a stud. Emma got lost in thoughts as she thought of the possibilities. Maybe a cheerleader. Maybe they would be crowned king and queen! She laughed out loud.

The girls from Storybrooke Secondary School were in for it now.

 

FIN


End file.
